Ndrangheta
=Charter= Section I: Application for Membership, and Right to Deny Membership Article I Any Nation on Planet Bob may apply for membership and Inductance into the Ndrangheta. Article II Applicants must post in this format: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Nation Link: Previous Alliance/s: Reason for Leaving: What Your Skills Are: Article III Applicants can be rejected membership into Ndrangheta for no reason without argument. Applicants will not be accepted IF: They are currently at war. They are a member of a ZI list. They are currently aiding a nation serving in a major conflict. They are currently aiding a known rogue or a member of a ZI list. They are currently a member of another alliance. They have a past history of misbehaviour. Article IV It is required to be on the orange trading sphere. This is to ensure trade stability within the alliance. There may be exceptions on a case by case basis. Section II: Rights and Values of the Family Article I All members of Ndrangheta are entitled to the right of freedom of speech and the will of free thought. Article II Ndrangheta Moderators reserve the right to delete your post in public areas without notice. This is to prevent an international incident to occur over something very inane. Article III As a member of the Ndrangheta you are entitled and encouraged to voice your opinions and ideas in all areas of the Ndrangheta Forum visible to you. Spam is encouraged in the appropriate areas. Spam in a non-spam zone is an offence that can warrant a warn level increasing. Constant spam in non-spam areas will result in a ban from the Ndrangheta and posting access revoked from the Ndrangheta forums. Article IV Members of Ndrangheta are like family and thus they respect each other as such. Chivalry is a much desired trait and one that members of the Ndrangheta should display. Ndrangheta members should be willing to help other family members out in times of need with nothing expected in return. Ndrangheta members should treat each other with respect and good will on both the Ndrangheta forums and equally important on the CyberNations forums. Article V Members of Ndrangheta are expected to treat their superiors with respect at all times and to follow orders when logical. Article VI All members are required to take the Ndrangheta oath “I _________________ wish to join Ndrangheta and am willing to follow the rules of this alliance fully. I will steadfastly stand by my brother Ndrangheta nations in both peace and in war, to the end. I fully understand that breaking of this oath will result in expulsion from Ndrangheta and/or any other means of action deemed fit from the leaders of the alliance”. Section IV: Hierarchy Article I The Hierarchy of Ndrangheta consists of the Capo Cosca & Quintilino’s and the Sgarrista. The Capo Cosca has veto powers but is trusted to only use them when deemed necessary. The Ndrangheta leader is known as the “Capo Cosca of Ndrangheta“(other titles for the same position include Capo Cosca) who over sees all activities in Ndrangheta and watches the Senior Council and their various Departments. Article II The Quintilino’s are the advisors to the Head of State and are appointed by the Head of State. There is are 2 Quintilino‘s. Their duties are varied based on the needs of the Head of State. The Quintilino’s work with the Capo Cosca to run Ndrangheta. Article III The Sgarrista’s are the acting ministers of Ndrangheta. They run the various departments of the Ndrangheta based on the protocol developed by the Quintilino’s and the Capo Cosca. They control the Ndrangheta’s various departments. The Sgarrista’s will create their own systems for running their various departments. This will also be monitored by the Quintilino’s and Capo Cosca. Section V: The Capo Cosca of Ndrangheta Article I The Capo Cosca of Ndrangheta rules as the Supreme Chancellor of the Ndrangheta . He has complete executive power over Ndrangheta and the activities of the Quintilino’s and Sgarrista‘s, unless he steps down or is found guilty of any crime during a family trial. In this case the Capo Cosca will be removed of all power. Article II The Capo Cosca will serve for an unspecified period of time. The Capo Cosca may serve of as long as they wish as long as they are not in violation of Section VI Article I. Article III The Signature of the Capo Cosca is required on all major treaties (MADP, MDP, PAIT, Protectorates) and in an amendment to Incognito. Article IV The Capo Cosca is the only person who has the power to appoint a member of Ndrangheta to be a Quintilino. Article V The Capo Cosca selects his own replacement when he is ready to step down. In the case a replacement is not selected by the Capo Cosca, the Quintilino’s will select a replacement. Section VI: The Acting Ministers of the Sgarrista Article I Members of the Sgarrista are appointed by the Capo Cosca. Sgarrista’s include the Sgarrista de Asèrcitu(Defense), Cunsigliere(Foreign Affairs), Sgarrista di lu Nternu(Internal Affairs), Sgarrista de Munita(Finance). Article II It is the duty of the Sgarrista de Asèrcitu to provide protection for members of the Mafia Family by any means necessary. The Sgarrista de Asèrcitu will work to the best of his ability to organize military divisions and create battle plans during times of hardship. The Sgarrista de Asèrcitu will work alongside the Cunsigliere in times of war to help organize battle plans and target lists. The Sgarrista de Asèrcitu is also responsible for signing ODP’s, MDPs, MADPs. Article III The Cunsigliere is in control of all inter-alliance relations as well as making official Mafia announcements on the CyberNations Forums. The Cunsigliere is responsible for appoint ambassadors and assigning them to alliances. The Cunsigliere is also responsible for proposing treaties and making sure the Ndrangheta adheres to the treaties. The Cunsigliere must sign all treaties that involve the Ndrangheta. Article IV The Sgarrista di lu Nternu is responsible for keeping Ndrangheta members active on the Ndrangheta forums, handling complaints and questions, and screening potential members of the Ndrangheta. The Sgarrista di lu Nternu is also in charge of making sure that no spies are situated in the Ndrangheta. Sgarrista di lu Nternu is in charge of the recruiting of potential members. The Sgarrista di lu Nternu is also responsible for making sure members of the Ndrangheta are punished correctly if found guilty by the family. Article V The Sgarrista de Munita is in control of the Ndrangheta banking system. The Sgarrista de Munita is responsible for organizing aid chains for new members as well as developing aid systems for times of war and for increasing the growth of older nations. The Sgarrista de Munita will help organize tech deals and will try to keep tech deals inside the Ndrangheta. Section VII: The Quintilino’s Article I The Quintilino’s are appointed by the Capo Cosca of Ndrangheta. Article II The Quintilino’s shares the responsibilities that the Capo Cosca have. They act as his secretaries and his voice when announcements must be made. They are entitled to the same respect as the Capo Cosca. Article III The Quintilino’s serve until resignation. The Capo Cosca will have to appoint a new Quintilino after one has resigned. The resigning Quintilino must inform the successor of the duties, and educate them on the position. This allows a smooth transition from one Quintilino to another. Article IV If a Capo Cosca is removed without announcing a replacement, the Quintilino’s will select a replacement. Article V A Quintilino can be removed from their position at anytime under the following circumstances: A Majority of the council deems said member to be a problem Or Said member is placed on trail in front of the Supreme Court. If found guilty the member would be permanently removed from the Commission. Section VIII: Foreign Policy Article I The Ndrangheta does not believe in war as a tool of personal advancement. All attacks on unaligned or aligned nations for the purpose of individual profit (i.e. Tech raiding) is considered a crime. Article II The Ndrangheta believes in using diplomacy to solve all problems, but if diplomacy fails the family will defend itself. The Ndrangheta will try to work out contacts peacefully and expects other alliances to conduct themselves in the same manner. Section IX: Crimes and the Supreme Court Article I A crime against the Ndrangheta is; something against the general welfare and direction of Ndrangheta, spying on another alliance or an action that brings the Ndrangheta into conflict or harm from other alliances in CyberNations. Article II All persons found to be guilt of a crime are to be tried in an open court (viewable to all members of Ndrangheta). This court is to be headed by the Capo Cosca, if the Capo Cosca is the person found guilty then the court shall be headed by the Sgarrista di lu Nternu. The court head shall pass sentence or drop charges as they see fit. Article III Section X: Amendments and Laws Article I The charter may be changed with a 3/3 decision by the Capo Cosca and the Quintilino’s. Article II A law of Ndrangheta shall be binding on all members, it shall be passed with a 2/3 vote by the Capo Cosca and the Quintilino’s.